Gundam Wing: The Heart of Outer Space
by slivershell
Summary: Heero and Quatre knew nothing of each other. Through war, they meet, they fight, they work together and they grow close.


_The Beginning_

He wasn't moving. One long hour had passed since the broadcast and gundam pilot who had accidently killed the peace activists wasn't moving. The sun was out of the sky and two comrades, one who was Trowa, had left to go after Treize Khushrenada. The gundam pilot was taking all the shots from the enemy mobile suits. Even though it was a mobile suit made out of gundanium, enough hits would destroy it. Quatre wasn't going to let that happen.

He moved his Gundam in front of the motionless one with the shield up. What was the other gundam pilot thinking? For a second, Quatre decided to reach out.

_Failure. Time to die in battle._

"You can't die in battle if you're not fighting!" Quatre told him. Then he fired at the enemy Leo from the gun hidden in his Sandrock's head, destroying the Leo. The gundam moved slightly in Quatre's direction. Maybe he got through?

More fire from the enemy and he didn't move. Quatre wasn't protecting him alone. The other gundam pilot that was fighting launched at the Leo and easily sliced through it with the death scythe saber.

"How long do you expect us to look after you!"

Quatre heard him through the open communication line between the three.

More fire. Quatre moved his shield up again. "Your friend has gone through too much." Personally, Quatre wasn't sure how he would react. He too was tricked and used by Treize, but he did not cause the deaths of pacifists.

There was a loud explosion behind him. It shook the ground, causing the imbalance of his gundam. The gundam behind him was hit!

"Heero, I know you can hear me!"

That voice wasn't coming from the communication line; it wasn't clear enough. Had to be from outside. The gundam behind him moved in response. "His name is Heero then," Quatre said, happy to have a name to match the pilot. Hopefully, he could soon match the name with a face.

"Listen to me Heero! Detonation devices on the base's large missiles were activated a few minutes ago. OZ is planning to blow the entire base apart in order to kill you gundam pilots."

The woman spoke quickly. As soon as Quatre heard 'detonation', he immediately went to work. It wasn't hard to hack into the base's database. Because it going to selfdestruct, many firewalls had shut down. "I can confirm that." His eyes scanned the words quickly. "There are fourty-seven large missiles situated in the base. If they were to explode as once, it would instantly wipe out a radius of about three hundred kilometers."

"I'm not sticking around. Let's blow this place!" That was not, Heero. Quatre had yet to hear Heero's voice. Had to be the other pilot.

_Fear._

"We have ten minutes before it blows up! We won't get away safely!" The emotion was getting to him. He took a breath and released it. Quatre closed his eyes briefly, to help with the quick meditation. He heard what the woman requested of Heero; to deactivate the missiles. He opened his eyes and fired some missiles at two enemy Leo's that were getting too close.

Heero can do it. The chances were slim, but Quatre had faith in him. The gundam stood and with swift turns at certain places of his body, it turned into a plane and took off.

"Heero, you coward! How can you leave us!"

"You're wrong," Quatre told the other gundam pilot. "He isn't trying to run away."

"Missile base location confirmed." A new voice filled Quatre's cockpit through the open line. Now he had a voice to go with the name and the gundam. All that was missing was the face. "Proceeding to enter the base."

"Roger that, Heero. I'm gonna stake my life on you." With the push of a button, Quatre started to scan the documents again. Heero would be listening for information on what to do.

"A failed mission means death, but my card isn't up yet."

Quatre smiled. "Glad you changed your mind, Heero." He knew Heero wasn't speaking to him, but Quatre had felt the need to respond. "The detonation device has been activated on the largest missile, model 304. It's set so model's 304 explosion would trigger the explosions of all the other missiles. Hurry to the model 304 control room!"

"I'm gonna see what I can do about us some carriers." That was from the pilot that was still with him.

"I'll cover for you."

In a few minutes, Quatre's unnamed ally had secured two carriers.

"I'll have the runway cleared soon," Quatre said. "Could you get one more carrier ready for departure? Heero's gonna need one too."

"You're totally confident he's going to succeed, aren't you?"

"Yes." There was no doubt in Quatre's mind. "He's has a ten percent chance to succeed, but that's more than enough for him." He turned his mobile suit to face the remaining enemy Leos. A few more missiles fired and they were gone. The runway was clear.

By the time Quatre had his gundam on the carrier, his nameless ally had gotten another ready for Heero. The countdown was still going last time he checked. Heero had about a minute to stop the countdown. Quatre sat in the pilot seat of the carrier and he calmly started it. His faith in Heero never wavered. In his mind he was continuing the countdown. When was in the air, the base should have exploded.

Heero had succeeded.

He gestured to his still nameless ally, bidding him farewell. Heero was a remarkable person to beat such low odds. As he flew through the night sky, Quatre's only thought was when he could match the face with the name and the gundam.

/…/

I'm working quickly, huh? Even more 1x4 love for the world! Now, this will be a series of one-shots. Each one-shot will take place at a certain time in the series where Heero and Quatre interact. Of course it's modified to make it 1x4. I'm not sure if I would want to switch between POV of Heero and Quatre. You guys let me know what you want. Next update can be Heero's view of this chapter, or I can just keep it in Quatre's POV.

Alright, readers time to give me some contrastive criticism. How were the characters? How about the flow of events? I feel like that could be better. Description? Grammar? Mobile suit fighting? Basically, what can I improve on to be a better writer for the 1x4 community?


End file.
